The darkness within
by the7hellhound7stilinski
Summary: When Derek suddenly gets hurt to badly for comfort stiles makes a deal with a demon. But what is this demon really planing on achieveing with poor little stiles stilinski? ;) sterek. Sterek. Sterek. *RATEING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE ON ACOUNT OF MY MESSED UP MIND...I HEAR THE VOICES!*
1. hospitals and healing

**Okay, like I said on my first original sterek story (on chpt 7 of "nobody needs to know") I want to do a demon stiles sterek story so here it goes, I hope you like it.**

**keep truck'in fanfiction faithful!**

* * *

Chapter 1~ Hospitals and Healing.

Derek growls, looking up at the advancing alpha pack.

"Ooh...lookie what we got here. A puppy and his human." The biggest out of the three chuckles.

Derek rumbles menacingly, his face darkening with anger. stiles keeps his hands around his pistole almost protectively, the metal warming under his harsh grip.

"Where is the rest of your pack? huh?" they taunt.

Derek honestly didn't know where the hell his pack was at the moment, he tried texting scott but got no answer.  
same with Boyd, Erica, Alison, Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny.

but stiles is here. of course. possibly the only completely reliable person in this pack...and he's the human one.

One of the alphas jump slightly towards stiles and Derek instantly steps in between them, guarding stiles from harm.

"Derek...what are you doing!? I could have shot you just now!" Stiles yells.

"Shut up stiles, I know what I'm doing."

"Sure."

One of the alphas scoff, a girl.

"Lovers quarrel?" She laughs.

Stiles points the gun at her while Derek stays focused on the two brooding men swearing up to him. One starts circling stiles and Derek much like a wolf.

The other man distracts Derek successfully while the girl distracts stiles.

The alpha circling lunges for stiles, stiles turns in time and pulls the trigger only to hear a click...damn. there is a loud thud as the alphas body makes contacts with stiles body, knocking the wind out of him.

Stiles and the other go rolling onto the ground. The man growls and tries to bite stiles, desperately wanting to turn him...until Derek intervenes.

Suddenly the man flies backwards off of stiles and into Derek's rock solid chest.

The man let's out a loud _oof_ and snarls at Derek. The female alpha roars and snaps out of her day dream striking Derek with a hard hit ending it a spray of blood.

The woman stole one of stiles' wolfsbane laced bullets and burrued it deep into Derek's hip with her sharp, clawed hand.

Derek howls in pain and anger and they take the opportunity to strike, all of them at one time, striking Derek.

Stiles couldn't move but he couldn't just watch either, he couldn't watch a person he cared for get torn to shreds, or at least attempt to be torn to shreds.

Then the pack finally came.

* * *

Derek didn't look good, he healed slow. Excruciatingly slow.

Stiles felt guilty about all of this. He'd never seen Derek in worse shape and it was all his fault ,he couldn't protect him self so he automatically put Derek in danger.

Derek's eyes flutter open and land on stiles.

" stiles."

"Oh...hey Derek how are you feeling?"

Derek just winces and touches his shredded side. It was healing but not fast enough for the pain to subside.

"What happened?"

"Um... well one of those dudes jumped at me, you pulled him off only to be attacked by the other members of the alpha pack..."

Derek lets out a deep breath.

"Did he...bite...you?"

My eyes widen.

"No. No. Derek, he didn't bite me. No werewolf stiles...hey...I wonder if I would be a sourwolf like you if I was a wolf? That would soooo not be cool, I mean really. The only-"

"Stiles! Shut up!"

"Shutting up now."

Derek sighs and lays his head back.

"I will probably get back on my feet tomorrow..."

" Yea, Deaton said something like that."

"Good" Derek closes his eyes.

* * *

**Okay guys. Why isn't Derek healing so fast? Find out in the next chapter...I think demon stiles will be coming in the second or third chapter BTW.**

**But I have to make stuff happen *evil grin***


	2. Deals and demons

**okay guys so I know that the first chapter was quite crappy but this one will be getting into more of the action that I had planned sooooo without further ado, fanfiction faithful, this is chapter 2 of the darkness within.  
I hope you enjoy this better than the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2~ Deals and demons

"What do you mean he isn't healing properly!?"

Stiles couldn't help but feel like screaming, Derek still wasnt doing well and no one...not even , knew why.

"I'm sorry stiles but he isn't healing right, its strange, he should have been fine yesterday."

Stiles sighs.

"please just help him, I'm gonna do some research and try to figure this thing out on my own. bye Deaton."

Stiles hangs up and sits at his desk, cutting on his laptop and typing in a few things into google chrome.

seconds pass...

minutes pass...

then hours...

still nothing.

Stiles sits back in his chair and rubs his eyes before getting an idea.

He types in the word _healing_ and a whole assortment of results pop up, from hospitals to even some really messed up porn.

then he finds it.

_supernatural healing._

The site is a bit different from what he expected but it will do.

"...demons are known for healing also, when they have been summoned a demon may take host in human in exchange for a want, need or desire..." He reads.

* * *

Days pass and Derek's condition seems to worsen, the pack visits him often but he's never awake enough to speak.

Stiles gets fed up.

"come on Stilinski...you can do this, just a simple summoning right?...nothing you can't handle." He breathes, looking down at the ingredients he has places strategically on the forest floor.

Stiles clears his throat, looking down at the symbol etched into the ground before starting his chant.

"Its midnight.  
The gates of hell are opened and darkness is upon the land.  
I conjure thee demon by the power of thy name; Abshallah Nejar Septia,  
as nothingness clings to your bones sow you to my flesh at my command!"

The ground rumbles as a shock of purplish lightning soars through the midnight sky above Stiles.

The symbol starts to glow and a dark mist gathers in the middle.

"Yes. What is it you wish for, young one?" A rough demonic voice comes from the mist as it floats around stiles.

Stiles debates whether to run or stay put, he decides to stay but only because he's to afraid to run.

"speak!"

Stiles jumps at the harshness of the loud voice and stutters.

"I-I called you h-here because I have a desire..."

"go on, I'm listening."

"I want someone to heal, to be cured."

"ah yes, the werewolf kid right?"

Stiles looks puzzled for a moment before the demon continues.

"You do understand what I must do to fulfill your desire? right?"

Stiles nods carefully and the mist takes the form of a tall man dressed in a black three peice suit with a blood red bow tie, hes handsome, even with the completely black eyes and pale skin.

The demon takes Stiles hand.

"your wish is my command, stiles."

Everything goes black in stiles vision, he cant see a thing, panic starts to radiate from his head to his toes.

_why am I doing this...Im so stupid! what have I done?_

* * *

Stiles wakes up in his room.

_just a dream..._

_**not**_**_exactly..._**

Stiles almost jumps three feet in the air at hearing the unfamiliar voice in his head.

"a-are you the demon?"

_**yes, and by the way, my names Razor. not**__**demon. **_

"okay, Razor...Is derek okay?"

The demon, Razor, chuckles.

**_of course he is...I made a deal didn't I?_**

Stiles stands up and throws his clothes on, razor is completely silent the whole time.

_maybe this demon this isnt so bad after all... _

A wave of sudden pain hits stiles hard and he doubles over and whimpers.

_...or maybe not..._

* * *

**sorry its so short guys, I just dont have alot of inspiration today so please tell me how ypu feel about this story. bye.**


	3. Black and barren

**okay guys I'm starting to like this story so Imma give you two chapters in one day! lol you like that fanfiction faithful? good cause im doing it!**

**I'm listening to the dubstep and techno from teen wolf! Its soooooo good!**

* * *

Chapter 3~ Black and barren

Stiles felt the searing pain stab at him brutally untill all he could see is darkness like last time.

...but his eyes are open.

Stiles turns left and right, looking at his surroundings...nothing but darkness.

_where am I?_

**_you're in your own head silly! but we can just say you're in the back seat for now...IM IN CONTROL._**

Stiles starts to panic.

_he has control of my body...how does that happen? I couldnt even fight back! _

**_no you couldnt.. now shut up and let me get ready for school!_**

* * *

Stiles watches everything through Razors eyes.

eating breakfast, getting in the car, parking and even talking to scott.

"Derek said there's gonna be a pack meeting after school today since he's starting to heal up, we have a lot to talk about since the alpha pack came into beacon hills."

"yea, I know."

Scott stops and looks at the shell of what used to be stiles closely.

"you okay man? you aren't talking much.."

"don't worry scott I'm fine, in fact, I feel better than normal. like I'm free."

Inside stiles rolls his eyes.

_you sound nothing like me! ha! loser! _

**_shut up human, or I will kill you._**

Stiles shuts his mouth but hes sure that Derek scares him more than Razor.

* * *

The rest of the day drags on slowly and no one even notices a difference in stiles.

not even scott, his best friend.

Stiles watches as razor starts his jeep and backs up out of the school parking lot and speeding to Derek's house.

_whoa! calm it down! my dad is the sherif ,if he finds out your doing 90 in a 35 zone he will tan my hide!_

**_exactly..._**

razor keeps speeding until he screeches in front of the charred remains of Derek's childhood home.

Derek is standing in the doorway bandaged but far better than he was a while ago. good. stiles didn't get possessed by a cray-cray demon for no reason.

Derek walks from where he's standing to meet the possessed form of stiles.

"you smell weirder than usual.." Derek's face scrunches slightly.

_I don't think ive ever seen him make that face..._

"thanks for the compliment."

Derek rolls his eyes and starts walking back to his house, razor follows.

"so why am I here anyway?"

Derek turns to face razor, suddenly confused.

"you should know.." Derek starts.

Razor flashes his black eyes so Derek can see stiles little secret.

"he saved you, ya'know?" Razor smirks and it looks totally out-of-place on stiles face.

Derek growls lowly and his eyes flash alpha red, staring into the black abyss of stiles' eyes.

"who are you and what have you done to stiles?"

"Oh the kid is fine,for now... back to what I was saying...he saved you, sold his soul to me in exchange for your health."

Razors evil smirk turns into a nasty grin.

Derek grabs stiles plaid jacket and slams him into the nearest wall.

"I swear, if you touch a hair on stiles' head I will-"

"Whoa, down puppy! I wouldn't be threatening a demon if I were you...you cant even touch me without hurting stiles so I'm not scared and..I'm not fond of werewolves so I would suggest you step back. right. now."

Derek lets go of stiles with regret.

"good boy."

"shut up"

Razor lifts stiles' hand and sends Derek flying into the wall hard but not hard enough to break the wall, just enough to make Derek winded and weak.

_STOP! STOP! DONT HURT HIM!_

_**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT**__**TALKING!?**_

Razor punches stiles' ribs and there's a loud crack. stiles whispers in razors head. or stiles' head. whatever.

Derek glares at Razor harshly as the pack comes to the door, they all start to panic when the door doesn't open and they smell sulfur.

suddenly it gets dark, very dark and stiles feels like hes gonna suffocate again, his heart starts raceing and he can hear the demon screaming almost as loud as he is.

stiles knows whats going on. panic attack. but from what?

Derek watches as the shell of stiles writhes on the ground, screaming in agony and sweating bullets.

Derek hears two screams, stiles and the demons.

* * *

**well I spent roughly all day on this because I'm a serious procrastinater so I hope you like it. thnx for reading.**


	4. sleep and sound

**sorry ive been slacking...bet you wanna come spank meh! haha. no. only my bf gets to do that *wink wink nod nod*. jk. so we left of with stiles screaming in pain right?  
yes?  
okay then here we go! there. is. more.**

* * *

chapter 4: sleep and sound

stiles P.O.V

"Stiles?...stiles, wake up."

My head feels like mush and its black...so dark...so scary but this time its different, it's not as bad as last time.  
This time I can feel my body as if im in control now.

I can feel hot air wafting over my face, it's oddly comforting, the air smells good...like mint and woods and crisp mountain winds.  
my eyes jerk open, anxious to see were the beautiful smell came from.

"stiles..."

Hazel, blue-green eyes stare down at me intensely and I feel warm inside. _what the hell?_

"hey sourwolf.."

I wince at my scratchy strained voice, _what the hell did razor do to me?_

Derek quickly looks at me with his trademark "glare of wolf-filled doom" and now that I think about it, he should really think of getting that thing patented.

"...you had a panic attack and it must have scarred the demon off for now...how are you holding up?"

I stare up at Derek blankly, trying to take in everything he just said AND try to figure out how the hell I have different clothes on. _ did sourwolf UNDRESS me...?_

"I, huh, I feel fine for the most part...what about you?"

Derek roles his eyes and lets out a huff of air out of his nose..._stupid nose breather.._

I sit up.

"where am I?"

"In my house.."

"oh..."

I've been to the Hale house many times before for "wolf related" things so I'm not surprised I'm in the house but...I can honestly say ive never been upstairs or in any of the upstairs rooms...in fact, ive never been in one of the beds either but...here I am, tucked in Derek "scowly-wolf" Hale's bed.

My eyes suddenly land on Derek as I'm interrupted from my thoughts, he slowly peels his shirt off and I stare at his tattooed back...he's so perfect and I kinda wanna touch him just to see if he's real but I know I can't because he's still sourwolf...and hes still an ass at times.

"why are you doing this?" I speak up.

He turns to face me.  
"doing what?"

"worrying about me."

Derek turns back away at me, sorting through something that I cant see, there's a long pause.

"because...I know what you did, I couldn't have healed without some magic happening. what you did was stupid."

I swing my legs out of his bed. _mother of god! I didn't fall! score one for stiles stilinski!_

"No it wasnt. I saved your fucking life. you could at least be grateful."

Derek huffs again.

"but your hurt! damn it, stiles! your only human, so stop playing hero and stop saving my life!"

Derek has my shoulders clutched in his werewolf vice-grip, his dull human teeth turning only slightly sharper.

"I'm not playing hero, Derek! I'm trying to keep your little werewolf-ass out of trouble for the sake of this pack!"

Derek lets go roughly and sighs angrily.

"I'm leaving." I murmur.

I'm already walking out when he whips around to look at me.

"Stiles."

I walk out of the house and hop into my jeep, ignoring the werewolf following me at a fast pace.

I start my car just as he opens the driver's side door and glares at me.

"Stiles, I'm grateful that you saved me but...I only want you to be careful. please."

My eyes bulge out of their sockets. did Derek Hale just say PLEASE! wow...I think the earth is gonna explode now...WHAT THE HALE?...wait no. what the HELL? _that's better._

Derek slams the door and walks back into the blackened Hale house alone.

**_wow...that Hale boy is something isn't he...and dont even get me started on how your heart pounds when your around him, it's absolutely_**_** deafening**..._

Razor starts to speak but I don't listen...I have too much to think about now and it was all way too much.

_fuck...  
_

* * *

**well thats chapter 4...I added some laughs and jokes here and there for you amongst all the drama and feels so you dont hate me completely.  
I added my favorite teen wolf joke.  
**

**the "What the Hale?" joke form season one with papa stilinski. **

**well till next time my lovely fanfiction faithful!**


End file.
